yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix
マリアムネ | romaji_name = Shinryū'ō Mariamune | trans_name = Mariamne, the True Dragon Phoenix | image = MariamnetheTrueDracophoenix-MP18-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Wyrm | type2 = Effect | level = 9 | atk = 2700 | def = 2100 | passcode = 94160895 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger, Condition | lore = If this card is in your hand: You can destroy 2 other monsters in your hand and/or face-up on your field, including a WIND monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, and both destroyed monsters were WIND, you can also banish exactly 4 cards from the top of your opponent's Deck. If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can add 1 non-WIND Wyrm monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix" once per turn. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est dans votre main: Vous pouvez détruire 2 autres monstres dans votre main et / ou face visible sur votre terrain, y compris un monstre WIND, et si vous le faites, Invoquez Spécialement cette carte, et si vous faites cela les monstres détruits étaient des VENTS, vous pouvez également bannir exactement 4 cartes du dessus du Deck de votre adversaire. Si cette carte est détruite par effet de carte: Vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre Wyrm non-WIND de votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Mariamne, le vrai Dracophoenix" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte in deiner Hand ist: Du kannst 2 andere Monster in deiner Hand und / oder offen auf deinem Spielfeld zerstören, einschließlich eines WIND-Monsters, und falls du dies tust, beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung und falls du dies tust, und beides Die zerstörten Monster waren WIND, du kannst auch genau 4 Karten vom Deck deines Gegners verbannen. Falls diese Karte durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Nicht-WIND-Wyrm-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von "Mariamne, der wahre Dracophoenix" nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Se questa carta è nella tua mano: puoi distruggere altri 2 mostri nella tua mano e / o scoperti sul tuo campo, incluso un mostro WIND, e se lo fai, Evoca Specialmente questa carta, e se lo fai, ed entrambi i mostri distrutti erano VENTI, puoi anche bandire esattamente 4 carte dalla cima del mazzo del tuo avversario. Se questa carta viene distrutta dall'effetto carta: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro Wyrm non WIND dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Puoi usare solo ogni effetto di "Mariamne, il vero Dracophoenix" una volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se esta carta estiver em sua mão: Você pode destruir 2 outros monstros em sua mão e / ou virados para cima em seu campo, incluindo um monstro WIND, e se fizer isso, invoque por Special Summon esta carta, e se você fizer isso, e ambos monstros destruídos eram WIND, você também pode banir exatamente 4 cartas do topo do Deck do seu oponente. Se esta carta é destruída por efeito de carta: Você pode adicionar 1 monstro Wyrm não-VENTO do seu Deck para a sua mão. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Mariamne, o verdadeiro Dracophoenix" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta está en tu mano: puedes destruir otros 2 monstruos en tu mano y / o boca arriba en tu campo, incluido un monstruo WIND, y si lo haces, Invoca Especialmente esta carta, y si lo haces, y ambos los monstruos destruidos eran VIENTO, también puedes desterrar exactamente 4 cartas de la parte superior de la cubierta de tu oponente. Si esta carta es destruida por el efecto de la carta: Puedes agregar 1 monstruo Wyrm no WIND de tu Deck a tu mano. Solo puedes usar cada efecto de "Mariamne, el verdadero DracoGhoenix" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = このカードがあなたの手札に存在する場合：あなたの手札に存在する他のモンスター2体を破壊したり、フィールド上に表側表示で表側表示で存在するモンスターを含むモンスターを破壊し、特殊召喚し、 破壊されたモンスターはWINDでした。相手のデッキの上から4枚のカードを完全に取り除くこともできます。 このカードがカード・エフェクトで破壊された場合：あなたのデッキから1つの非WIND Wyrmモンスターを手札に加える事ができる。 あなたは "Mariamne、True Dracophoenix"の効果を1ターンに1回しか使用できません。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 손에 있다면 : 자신의 필드 위에 존재하는 다른 몬스터 2 장을 파괴 할 수있다. 필드 몬스터를 포함하여 자신의 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재한다면,이 카드를 특수 소환 할 수있다. 파괴 된 몬스터는 WIND 였고, 상대방의 덱에서 4 장의 카드를 정확히 뽑을 수 있습니다. 이 카드가 카드의 효과로 파괴 된 경우 : 덱에서 1의 비 WIND 몬스터 1 장을 패에 더할 수있다. 1 회에 한 번 "Mariamne, True Dracophoenix"의 효과 만 사용할 수 있습니다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * WIND * Wyrm | archseries = True Draco and True King | m/s/t = * Destroys your Monster Cards * Destroys hand | summoning = Special Summons itself from your hand | banished = Banishes from your opponent's Deck | action = * Activates from your hand * Activates from your Graveyard * Activates while banished * Adds from Deck to hand | misc = Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 12940 }}